


Work Title.

by Nicasio



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicasio/pseuds/Nicasio
Summary: * 很短的一辆小破车* 阿卡丽x凯隐，还有一点劫凯* gb关系女攻男受【划重点* 阿卡丽有点腹黑、凯隐有点软 【！ooc注意】* 劫←凯单恋关系注意【!* dirty talk 有请注意避雷【！本来只是深更半夜开个车自己爽一爽，所以希望阅读过程中能带来快乐就够了老规矩如有不适直接跳车，鱼某爱你们





	Work Title.

**Author's Note:**

> * 很短的一辆小破车  
* 阿卡丽x凯隐，还有一点劫凯  
* gb关系女攻男受【划重点  
* 阿卡丽有点腹黑、凯隐有点软 【！ooc注意】  
* 劫←凯单恋关系注意【!   
* dirty talk 有请注意避雷【！
> 
> 本来只是深更半夜开个车自己爽一爽，所以希望阅读过程中能带来快乐就够了  
老规矩如有不适直接跳车，鱼某爱你们

————————

“不、不要……”

阿卡丽相当满足于眼前的光景。

平日里嚣张跋扈的刺客正以并不光彩的姿势蜷缩在地，身体蹭着粗糙的地面有些磨破了皮。多年的高强度训练给了他匀称而富有力量感的身形，经历风霜却又带着未脱的稚气——她满足地咂了咂嘴，抓着他的辫子将团成一团的家伙拽了开来。

“劫都是怎么教你的？”

她用手钳着对方的下颌强迫他对视，凯隐则眯着眼睛回报以敌视的神态。嘴巴两侧的虎牙儿抵着泛白的下唇，颤抖的眼睫上还挂着水珠——未经人事的身体经不住阿卡丽一番折腾，疼的他是一个死去活来。

阿卡丽斟酌半天，奖励似的，拍了拍凯隐的头。可惜他的双手被绑在了一起，只能用眼神试图将她的手挡开，不过肯定不会有什么效果。氤氲了半夜的雾气伴随着低温结成草叶上的露珠，似乎在蝉鸣声中，她听到有些什么微不可闻的啜泣。

————————

凯隐根本没反应过来自己是怎么变成这样的。他被劫派遣去了并不遥远的地方刺杀一个并不难杀的人，但是他没想到，对手的保镖人数严重超乎了他的意料。过度自信不是什么好习惯，显然。撤退的时候他被箭矢所击中，虽然踉踉跄跄地踏上了归途，可又被阿卡丽中途这么截了一道。

他曾想过反抗，但是对方也不是什么省油的灯，三下五除二就将受伤的刺客撂倒在地。失血导致的晕眩让他并没能知道被拖到了什么地方。

模糊的感觉中，陌生的手指在他赤裸的皮肤上游走，隐约能看到火光，却仍然感到彻骨的冰冷。好像有千百条蛇在他的脊骨上爬过，迷茫和恐惧在心底盘踞……带着莫名其妙的快感。

阿卡丽试探性地将手指插进凯隐的软穴时，清楚感受到了意识模糊的躯体回应以颤抖。

伤口她处理过了，否则这小子能不能活着走回影流都是个问题。但她可不是做公益的，凭什么要她救一个影流的家伙？可人是她脑子一热救的，总不能再给人杀了不成——阿卡丽越想越气不过，随后倒是有了主意——稍微玩他一下倒也无妨。

凯隐没有醒，阿卡丽有些坏心思地又加了一根手指，年轻刺客的身体紧实而柔软，亲吻着她的骨节，惹得她将手指一缩一伸，模仿着交合的样子动作起来。

并不难嘛。她将另一只手搭在凯隐的小腹上，那儿随着她的动作配合着颤抖，疲软的性器渐渐也有了抬头的迹象。阿卡丽见状便试图将无名指一并加进去，谁知道凯隐却显得有些吃不消，眉头难舍难分地拧在了一起，本就不平稳的气息碎成了片，相当煎熬的模样。她耸了耸肩，只好作罢，让两根手指在凯隐身体里开疆拓土，深一下浅一下地戳着寻找凯隐的敏感位置。

凯隐是被过电一样的感觉惊醒的。他从未有过这种感觉，好像电流直接触入神经，惹起身体一阵酥颤。金色的眸子缓缓睁开，先是迎上了漆黑的夜空，然后就是……

凯隐的大脑在他看清楚自己处境的瞬间就当机了。

阿卡丽倒是完全没有察觉凯隐醒来，她将指尖一勾，好巧不巧地摁在了凯隐的敏感处上。只听得凯隐先是以温软的声音喘了一声，随即就是殃及上下十八代的破口大骂，那感觉就像是穷尽了毕生骂人所学，艾欧尼亚方言脏话掺杂着诺克萨斯的地痞流氓常用词汇，骂得阿卡丽也愣了神。

然后她二话不说将手一抽，换上木质的假阳具便塞了进去。凯隐骂的眼红，防不胜防被一戳到底，愣是疼的一口气儿全给嘬了回去。

“混蛋！变态！拿出去！！”

歇斯底里。

阿卡丽当然不可能善罢甘休。她拍了拍手，满意地端详着凯隐因为疼痛和耻辱而红着脸挣扎的样子。手指缠上假阳具的末端，就这么抵着凯隐的软穴缓缓动作起来。

她已经知道他的敏感点在哪里，她知道他快感下会有甜软的声音，她知道如何让这个骄傲的家伙溃不成军。但她不知道，凯隐会在被如此玩弄的姿态下，在被击碎的喘息之中喊那个名字。

“劫…劫大师……”

可悲至极。

他的身体已经彻底出卖了他。无论是硬挺的性器、颤抖的身体还是随着她动作而压抑不住的喘息，她清楚她的目的已经达到。将阿卡丽想象成千百个日夜以来的心上人，或许，是他苟且的自我安慰罢了。

“你想的吧，被劫做这种事情。”

“想雌伏于他身下，想被他彻底占据。”

“我没有！谁他妈的想！”凯隐像是被踩了尾巴的猫，不顾一切地跳起来想要反击。阿卡丽知道她猜对了——劫的徒弟？他想要的绝对不止于此，只是她以前没往这方面猜过罢了。她一边将假阳具几乎全部抽出，一刺到底，一边伏在凯隐耳边，以最温柔的音调去揭凯隐最不齿的秘密。“如果让劫知道了要怎么办，”她看到凯隐以绝望的神色闭上了双眼，“他最看重的弟子却渴望着在他身下承欢。”

汗珠沿着他的脸颊滑下，没能来得及咽回的唾液在他唇边晕出一片潋滟水色。阿卡丽手上加快了些许，凯隐不出多久就忍不住射了出来，仰躺的姿势让他将他自己弄的一片狼藉，不知何时脸颊上也多了些许泪痕。半晌他方才咬着牙回应，“别告诉他，别告诉…师父。”

阿卡丽几乎要为凯隐的固执笑出声来。被绑了多少有一两个时辰，不想着如何脱困，第一反应竟是要她别告诉劫。“想着你的劫大师，光是靠后面就能射出来。你可根本就是个婊子。”她将凯隐的精液在他的身上抹开，并感到凯隐为此动作不自主地瑟缩了一下。“求我。”

凯隐犹豫了很久，最终他拢起腿将自己缩成一团。“……求你了。别告诉劫。”

“不错。“阿卡丽诡计得逞一般勾起唇角，将手伸到凯隐面前晃了晃，然后打了个响指。竹林下的阴影中有谁应声，环抱着双臂缓缓踱步走出，仅仅是眼角余光瞟到半分，凯隐的瞳孔便因为恐惧而急剧收缩起来。

“不过真是可惜，我救了你的时候，就通知了你师父来接人。”


End file.
